A Fit For Me
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Ever since Rarity was a child, she've dreamt of marrying a prince. Cliche? Yes.


Ever since Rarity was a child, she've always dreamt of marrying a prince. Cliche? Yes, but hey, what are you going to do when you've been told fairy tales and legends your entire life?

But as time went on, Rarity's childhood was broken once she've met _Blueblood_. He wasn't anything like a prince. Sure, Rarity may have mostly fell in love with him because of his looks, but she would at least expect the nephew of _Princess Celestia_ to have manners.

Still, even after that horrid event, Rarity still attempted to find her 'prince'. To keep it short, they weren't 'Prince Blueblood' bad, but they weren't that good either. Rarity tried to keep an open mind, but maybe Rarity's standards are too high. Maybe in some subconscious way, Rarity wanted that perfect prince.

She knows that perfection is an impossible thing to achieve actually, but she wants to believe that it's possible to be near it.

After some time, Rarity wanted to give up. Not completely giving up on trying to find love, but just not try to find love. Sure, she've flirted with other stallions, but she wasn't too serious about it.

During that time, Rarity focused more on her fashion career and she became successful enough to have a shop in Manehattan and Canterlot. She should be happy about all of that. She was happy but not as happy as she've wanted to be.

Rarity knew it was that pesky dream of her's: Marriage.

She was suddenly flooded with the desire wanting to find that special somepony, but it's too late now.

She's taking care of her little sister, running three shops across Equestria, going on missions from the map, and teaching students from the friendship academy. It's a surprise that has any time to herself at all.

Rarity knows she won't have to take care of her little sister forever, but what about her boutiques? Her missions? Her students? She can't just stop anyone of them.

The unicorn thought she was kind of in limbo, where she's stuck between her love life and her jobs.

Then, she noticed Twilight.

One moment, Rarity simply thought Twilight as a friend as she've did since they became friends, but then the next moment, Rarity started to like the idea of having Twilight as a girlfriend.

It didn't happened in an instant. It was kind of influenced by a little daydreaming during one of her classes. While unsatisfied with her love life, Rarity simply thought up the idea of being in a relationship with one of her friends since they're already pretty close with each other so that it could be fun to flirt in their free time. Most of these fantasies were usually short and sweet, but then her mind tend to linger on the ones with Twilight in them.

Some were simple, like going on a nice picnic date with Twilight or ice skating or some flirting here and there, then they would slowly become a little more descriptive. For example, Twilight saving Rarity from _Prince Blueblood_ , but Rarity's favorite was moving into Twilight's castle.

In that little daydream, Rarity visions the castle slowly being decorated with Rarity's items as Sweetie Belle and Spike play around in the background. At the end of the day after a day of arranging and rearranging, she and Twilight would rest by the fireplace with Sweetie Belle and Spike all tired out, resting by them.

Rarity admits that she haven't really thought of mares as a romantic option. When she worked in the fashion industry, she did think that mares were beautiful, but that's mostly because they look nice wearing the clothing, not because she was interested in dating them. Just because you think somepony looks beautiful doesn't mean you want to date them.

As for the Twilight situation, Rarity wasn't too sure why she didn't realize she like mares. Maybe it's because she've spent her life finding a prince and not a princess, maybe it's because she was too focused on her fashion career, or maybe it's because Rarity was an idiot. She doesn't know!

What she does know is that she wants to go on a date with Twilight. At least once.

* * *

"So the plan is to send Twilight a bouquet of roses?" Applejack said as the two stood next to the school's fountain. "That's surprisingly simple of you to do. I kinda expect you to make a purple diamond dress or something."

"Oh please, Applejack," Rarity said with a wave of her hoof. "While the first date is important, it's how you present it. It depends on the pony. I might be happy with a dance number, but I'm certain that would scare Twilight off."

"Huh..." Applejack paused for a moment. "I didn't know Twilight is interested in mares in the first place. I thought she might only like stallions."

"Wait, what?" Rarity's eyes widen in horror.

"To be fair, we've only heard Twilight interested in one pony: Flash Sentry."

"Oh no."

"You didn't consider that Twilight might be only interested in stallions?"

"No, no I didn't. This is awful!" How could Rarity over look such an important step? To check your probably future lover's preference.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Applejack patted her shoulder, trying her best to comfort Rarity, but it doesn't work.

"Not that bad!? Applejack, have you read a romance novel before?!"

"Uh... No?"

"When a pony confesses to another pony their feelings and they don't feel the same way, it becomes awkward, especially if they work in the same job! Can't you imagine the drama!?"

A small fantasy popped up in Rarity's mind. Awkward passings in the academy halls, awkward glances at parties, awkward everything! Rarity can't handle any of those events just because Rarity missed such an important step!

"Rarity, you're overreacting. I'm pretty sure Twilight wouldn't let any of this become awkward just because you like her."

"Rarity," That said pony stiffened at the sound of her name being said by the last pony she wants to see: Twilight.

The alicorn walked towards the two. Surrounding in a pink aura was that bouquet of white roses.

"Oh hi, Twilight." Rarity said with a smile a bit too wide as she kind of hide behind Applejack.

"Rarity," She've said once more, making Rarity's ears press against her skull in fear. Twilight didn't even sound that mad, but Rarity was too afraid.

"Look, Twilight, I didn't mean to-" "You didn't mean to send me flowers?" "Well, actually-"

"Rarity, just say you like her." Applejack bluntly said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, I know." Twilight said, using her magic to hold up a little card decorated with Rarity's hopes and dreams.

The while unicorn blushed pink. "Twilight, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you only like stallions."

"What are you talking about?"

"...What?"

"What about that Flash Sentry fella?" Applejack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh... I wasn't really that interested in pony Flash." Twilight flashed a nervous smile. "Anyway, what I am trying to say is that I like both stallions and mares, Rarity," Twilight smiled. "I would be flattered to go on a date with you."

Rarity's eyes widen. "You do?" She looked down for a moment. "This isn't a pity date, right?"

"Of course not! I don't usually date, but I don't 'pity date'." Twilight lifted up a hoof and gently squeeze her shoulder. "Rarity, let's give this a try."

A smile replaced that frown that was on her face. Rarity felt a little teary-eyed too.

"Yes, let's." Rarity said as Applejack smiled.

While Rarity didn't get her prince charming, she's glad she might get a princess instead.

* * *

AN: Yes, I know. It's still pretty cheesy. Don't worry, the next one isn't going to involve a confession, but at the same time, this might not the last time I'll make a confession fanfic. Also, I almost forgot to mention that none of these fanfics are canon to each other, but you can already guess that. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
